Another Natasha
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: This is a smutty one-shot containing Clint and an OC. I just wrote it because i had a good idea for a quick one night stand. Haha(: I suck at summaries, so just read for some Clint/OC business(;


** DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! JUST BOSTON WILLIAMS! THANKS! (:**

**This is just a smutty one shot that i wanted to write to sate my needs. haha(: **

**This takes place after the events of Loki, but in my head, they didn't immediately escort Loki to Asgard, so this story takes place in that period of time.**

**This is also from Clint's POV, and i'm still working on trying to get down writing from men's POV... It's a lot different than a woman's, so let me know how i did(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There we were; trying to wait patiently for Fury and his new agent to brief us on our mission, but my patience was wearing thin. I had a game of Black Ops paused, and I was not known for my patience _outside _the field. I glanced at the clock hanging on the conference room wall, and made a deal with myself that if Fury wasn't here within the next 5 minutes, that I would silently excuse myself from this boring position. After about another minute of picking at the loose threads of my deep purple t shirt, Coulson emerged with a pained expression on his face. _Well shit. This isn't going to be as easy I was hoping. _

"Okay Avengers. Fury has brought in one of his best agents from an 'under-the-radar' program that he started a few years ago—" I saw Natasha tense and send a glare to Coulson, but Phil had no problem ignoring the hurt ego of the Black Widow. "—and she's here to help with the containment of Loki… until Thor figures out what he'll be doing with his brother. So, it is your job to make sure that she is perfectly comfortable here and that she gets whatever she needs. Her job is to weasel as much information from Loki as she can, and in the meantime needs to be shown some Avengers hospitality."

Both Steve and Thor nodded their acknowledgments, Tony was too busy eating his leftover schwarma, Bruce looked indifferent, and Natasha was fuming.

"And why do we need _outside_ help, when we have perfectly functioning agents here, to perform the interrogations?"

Coulson finally turned his gaze to Natasha. "No offense Natasha, but Loki doesn't exactly like any of you. _You_ particularly. Agent Williams is the best at what she does. Better than you. While your skill set is limited by physicality, her's, is not."

"So you're saying she's a mutant?" Stark chimed in.

"No. This isn't X-Men. Her mind has expanded past any of ours, and she's learned how to manipulate untrained minds."

"But Loki's is very well trained," Thor mumbled.

Coulson finally allowed a smile to creep to his lips, and turned to look to me. "Well, it sounds like she's here." My ears focused in on the heavy steps of what I assumed was Fury. "So, Barton? Have anything you'd like to add?"

I gave a swift shake of my head, and Coulson stepped aside to let Fury in. All those that were sitting at the table, stood to show Fury, and the new woman, some respect. Once Fury was fully in view of everyone, he nodded and motioned for a woman to walk up beside him. "Avengers? This is Agent Boston Williams. Agent Williams, this is—"

"—Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark and," I finally looked up into the agent's eyes, and hoped no one saw my jaw hit the floor. "Clint Barton," she smirked when she saw me, and I was positive only she caught the face I gave her. _Holy clusterfuck. _And I thought Natasha was attractive. _Damn!_ This woman had the curves of Natasha, but a little taller. Maybe about 5'6", layered black hair that rested just atop of her deliciously plump breasts. A heart shaped face was free from blemish, and her bright yellow eyes drew me in like a fat man to cake… _Okay, weird analogy I know, but you get the jist. _She was wearing a long sleeved wool dress that stopped right above mid thigh, and showed off her savory legs. I tried to stifle my groan of appreciation as my eyes descended down her legs to her knee-high leather boots. _I can see why they brought her in for Loki…_

"Well good. It seems you've actually read your flies, which no one here tends to do anymore. Well, if we're done with introductions, Clint," my head snapped up to meet Fury's gaze. "I believe you have a game of Call of Duty paused?" I successfully fought the red in my face, and nodded earnestly. "Well great. _You _can show Agent Williams around then."

"Yes sir,"

After that, everyone went there separate ways, Nat grumbling something on her way out before shooting me an apologetic smirk. I cleared my throat, and approached the new agent. "Agent Williams. I'll show you around now," _All business. No pleasure. _ That seemed to be my mantra as I stared into her obscenely yellow eyes.

"Boston."

"Wh-what?" I cursed myself for sounding so childish, and glanced down to her perfectly plump lips. _Dammit Barton! Stop! _

"Call me Boston," she smiled and followed me as I took her down the many hallways of SHIELD.

"No time for pleasantries ma'am. I'd rather stick with formalities," _That, and I think the only way to say your given name is moaning it in the bedroom._

"Well that's going to have to change," I heard her smirk from behind me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the door to one of the many small containment cells. "There are about 5 of these cells throughout this particular hallway. You'll find that we don't really use them for containment anymore… they've kind of become a place where an Avenger can take a break from the stress, and just come and chill," I swung the door open more, so Boston could peek her head in and look, but she brought her entire body uncomfortably close, and nodded.

"Soundproof?" she whispered.

"Uh… well, yes."

"Cameras?"

"…no,"

"Interesting. Why's that?"

"Well," I awkwardly shuffled my feet, and tried to avoid her gaze. _Barton! You're a fucking marksman for Christ's sake! You _never_ shy away from a target. _"Stark decided he'd rather not have SHEILD spying in on his quiet time, so he re-wired the lines to run a constant loop of the empty room. So yes, there are cameras, but no, they don't run live feed,"

She smirked and glanced at me up and down. Because of the close proximity of our bodies, her lips seemed to be pressed to mine already, and I had to strategically maneuver my body away from hers, before I did something that SHIELD would not be happy about.

"Right. Well, I guess I could show you Loki's cell, since it's just down this hallway. Why did they choose you anyway?"

"Well, I've perfected the ability to manipulate minds,"

My body involuntarily shivered from memories of losing myself to Loki's control not so many weeks prior. I stopped when I felt a soft hand grab my forearm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I read what happened to you. If it makes you feel any better; I'll be doing to Loki, the same thing that he did to you. I will pick inside that devious little head of his, and find all the information he'd rather not disclose."

I finally turned around to look her in her eyes, and immediately regretted it. I wanted her. Right now. Here, in the hallway. The look of concern and desire pooled deep within her lemon colored orbs, and I gave her a small smirk before I stood closer to her, so our chests were pressed against each other. "Who said I was scared of a little manipulation? If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've been manipulating me this whole time _Agent_ Williams,"

I heard the breath hitch in her throat, and that allowed my smirk to deepen. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying the next few days."

As I turned to lead her down yet another hallway, her grasp returned to my forearm, even tighter than before, and pulled me into another containment cell. Once the door was shut behind me, I didn't have any time to make a move on her, because her lips were already against mine. It took me less than a second to respond to her forwardness, but I didn't mind it at all. She pushed my body against the door forcefully, and I let out a grunt as my back hit the door handle. Her hands were everywhere; first on my cheeks as she pressed her lips firmly against mine, then one snaked into my hair, the other trailing down to the hem of my shirt as she tugged gently. I broke away for a few moments to allow our breaths to return as I ripped my shirt from my body. Once that barrier of clothing was gone, my lips jammed back onto hers, my hands cupping her cheeks. As I began kissing down her jaw line and neck, I sensually trailed my hands down to her hips and grasped firmly. She gave a slight squeak when I lifted her, wrapping her legs around my waist and turning us, so she was up against the wall. I caressed the soft skin of her thigh, all while kissing down her collarbone, and to the tip of her cleavage. A small moan released from her throat when I nipped at the skin above her dress; turning me on even more. I brought one hand further up her thigh, and smirked when she yelped at the snapping sound of her now ripped underwear. I quickly brushed a finger against her glistening folds, eliciting a moan from her mouth, and causing her forehead to drop to my shoulder, panting as I gently massaged her. After a few moments of my fingers moving relentlessly against her, she sank her teeth, hard, into my shoulder. I removed my hand from her, and reached up to grab her hair, and pulled her head back; planting a wanton kiss on her soft lips.

"Cl-Clint," she gasped.

I grunted in response, and brought my teeth to her collarbone.

"Your pants. Gone,"

I smirked, but obliged. Our lips parted for a few moments to allow me to tug my pants and boxers down. Once those were out of the way, I brought her hips closer to mine, nails digging into her sides, and slowly sheathed myself inside. I felt both our bodies shiver in sync, as I allowed her a few moments to adjust to my size.

I dropped my head in the crook of her neck, and groaned, "Shiiiiiiiit,"

She gave a slight chuckle, and subtly rolled her hips.

I latched myself on to her neck, and sucked, all while bringing my hips back, then slamming back into her more roughly than anticipated. She released a breathy moan each time I brought my hips in and out of her heat. The door began softly rattling behind her with each hardy thrust I took into her. Boston was softly scratching the back of my neck, and whispering soft encouragements in my ear. I found myself in a little bit of a strange situation: here I was, fucking her like an animal in heat, and yet, she was acting more like we were in love. Soft moans, feather-like kisses to my neck, and the sweet nothings she would whisper. The contrast was extremely arousing, and before I knew what was happening, I released a guttural moan, and bit into her neck, hard. Her inner walls clenched around my cock, milking it as her orgasm took her by surprise. She gave a short squeal, when I made her ride out her orgasm. I pumped into her a few more times, before I shuddered and released myself into her, her name a whisper on my lips. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I finally rest her down on her feet, and slipped out of her.

No words were spoken as she adjusted her dress, and I pulled the remainder of my clothes back on my body. I saw her ripped underwear a couple feet from the door, and picked them up. Boston held her hand out for her destroyed panties, but I grinned and put them in my pocket.

"Dick," she chuckled and opened the door.

There was a comfortable silence as we approached Loki's containment area of SHIELD. I stared at the floor, suddenly bashful of what I had just done. I wasn't ashamed, or even guilty, I just didn't want to develop feelings for this girl. I knew how she worked. She was the same as Natasha. Boston Williams was just another heartbreak waiting to happen.

"Barton!" I snapped my head behind us, and saw Fury approaching. "I trust that Agent Williams is aware of her duties?" I nodded. Fury turned his gaze to Boston, his face showing no emotion. "And I trust that Agent Barton was a gentleman?"

Boston smirked and shook her head.

"No? Well I hope he didn't offend you in any way,"

"No sir. He was quite pleasing company," she cast a sideways glance at me, and subtly winked.

I grinned to myself. Yep. A friends with benefits relationship was always worth a try.

* * *

**Review please! Remember, this was just a one-shot, and i wanted to see how the public thought of it(;**

**Thanks!**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
